Sunrise
by Sympathetic Noose
Summary: Dean can no longer keep hiding the grief he feels over losing his father from Dani.


The first thing Dani noticed as she awoke from her dreamless sleep was that she could no longer hear the rumble of the Impala's engine. Styx was playing softly on the radio that was still on and Sam's soft snores could be heard from the backseat. His enormous frame stretched out as much as possible in the cramped confines.

Dani slowly opened her eyes and raised her head from the side panel of the door. The small square Strawberry Shortcake pillow that had been cushioning her gently fell away and landed in her lap. Dani looked to her left to see Dean's place behind the wheel empty.

She rubbed her tired honey brown eyes and ran a hand through her caramel colored hair. Dani looked out the windshield to see Dean's back facing her as he sat on the hood. She didn't want to disturb him knowing he needed some time alone.

Sam and Dani had both tried to get Dean to open up and grieve John's death. But no matter how hard they tried Dean always brushed them off and claimed he was fine. So fine it had taken a couple extra weeks of body repair to the Impala before it was ready to be driven again.

Dani's legs started to cramp from their prolonged position on the seat and she slowly lowered them to the floor. Her sock covered feet finding her black sneaker and sliding into them with practiced ease. Dani grabbed her favorite childhood pillow and placed it where her feet had been. She reached for the door handle and slowly opened it.

The creak of the door opening startled Dean and he was quick to wipe at the tears falling down his cheeks. Dani closed her door as softly as she could as to not wake Sam. Dean turned to see who was awake a weak smile forming on his face. Dani walked to the front of the car and climbed up to join Dean. The surface of the hood was cool against her jean clad backside and the palms of her hands.

"Hey," Dani whispered not ready to completely break the quiet that surrounded them. The night sky was starting to fade as the first few rays of sunlight started to appear.

Dani leaned over and placed a simple kiss on Dean's bicep. The thin black material of his t-shirt was soft under her lips.

"Hey," he replied back as he snaked his arm around Dani's waist. She scooted herself closed to him resting her head against his chest and he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

The couple remained quiet as they watched the sunrise together. The beauty of the pinks and oranges that spread across the sky above the distant mountain and trees in front of them was breathtaking. Through the car's open window Styx Babe could just be heard. It was like a post card moment for the couple. A moment alone had become so rare lately.

Since going back on the road there hadn't been many opportunities for the couple to just be alone. To have just a quiet moment together to enjoy each others company. It had been easy to find time alone when they were at Bobby's but now it seemed close to impossible.

The silence was welcome at least for awhile as the last of the stars in the sky faded. Dean looked down at Dani and was overcome with the grief he had been hiding from her. He missed his father. Sure John had been an ass more then he had been a devoted dad but he had still been Dean's father. Besides Sam, John had been the only other family he had. At least until he met Dani. No longer being able to hold back Dean once again started silently crying.

Dani watched the sky change grateful for this moment with her boyfriend unaware of his tears until she felt her hair becoming wet. A shaky breath escaped Dean and Dani slowly raised her head to look at him. "Dean? Are you okay?"

For the first time since John's passing Dean didn't feel like saying he was okay when he wasn't. Not when he was sitting on the hood of his father's car with the girl he was in love with. He couldn't keep hiding how badly he missed his father from Dani anymore. Dean drew in another shaky breath as Dani stared into his tear filled gaze. Concern was written on her face and there was a silent plead in her eyes to tell her what was troubling him.

"I miss him Dani. I miss him so bad and I'm so pissed at him for dying leaving me and Sammy behind. He always left us behind when we were kids and it was always the same. He'd say 'take care of Sammy till I get back.' But this time he's not coming back and I hate him for that. I hate him Dani. He's dead and I hate him."

Dani's heart broke watching Dean fall apart. She knew when he finally let it out it was going to be bad but she had no idea it was going to be like this. Not knowing what else to do Dani did what her mom always did when she was this upset. She reached for Dean and pulled him to her. Letting one of her hands go to the side of his head and the other to the middle of his back. She started rubbing small circles on his back and whispering soothing sounds against his short cropped hair. His tears soaking into the shoulder of the white t-shirt she wore.

They remained that way for awhile as Dean finally let everything he'd been holding in out. Dani knew that when he was done she would need to find a clean shirt amongst all the dirty ones in her bag but she didn't care. She would wear a dirty one if she had to. Letting Dean grieve into the one she was wearing was worth it to her because this is what he needed.

The sun fully rose into the sky chasing the pinks and oranges away bringing with it a clear blue sky and bird chirping to greet the day. The Styx tape had long since run out and Dean's sobs had gradually subsided. Dani waited till she no longer heard Dean's shaky breaths or sniffles before moving her hand down his face to rest on his cheek. She pulled him away from her shoulder and looked into his emerald eyes. She raised her other hand to hold the other side of Dean's face and wiped the tears that were drying from both his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away again. She still held his gaze as she said, "thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. It's okay to hate him right now. I hate him too for what he's done to you and Sam."

Dean gave another weak smile and pulled Dani into a tight hug. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the feel of her in his arms. He slowly reopened them when he noticed the Impala give a gentle rock. He figured Sam was awake and the time the couple had alone together was coming to an end for now.

Sam watched from his place in the backseat having been awake since Dani shut her door. He figured he would go back to sleep while the two had some private time together. He knew he had infringed on it more often then not and knew they needed the time. But just as he had started to drift again he heard Dean's confession of grief for their father. How he missed him but hated him. Sam could relate but he knew the relationship he had shared with John had been different then the one he'd shared with Dean. The difference in relationships was probably why Sam had been able to come to term with John's passing sooner then Dean had.

Sam had shed a few tears along with Dean as he watched Dani hold his brother. There was a part of Sam that ached for what Dean had. A woman he could turn to in his time of need. He'd had it with Jess and he missed it.

When Sam saw that Dean's tears had stopped and Dani was wiping his face he knew he was safe to let them know he was awake. As Dean hugged Dani Sam made his move to fully sit up and adjusting his white button down that had ridden up in his sleep. Once his shirt was adjusted he opened the back door and climbed out to stretch his long legs.

Dean pulled away from Dani's embrace and they both turned to look at Sam.

"Have a nice nap there sleeping beauty?"

Sam scoffed, "yeah Dean, I did. Thanks for asking looks like it is going be a nice day today. Don't you think?"

Dean nodded and slide off the hood offering his hand to Dani so she could get down too.

They made their way around their respected sides of the car. Dean got in behind the wheel and ejected the tape from the deck and popped in another one; Boston this time.

Dani got into the back figuring Sam was gonna want the extra leg room in the front next to Dean.

Sam finally being able to get out of the car took in the incredible view wishing he had been able to watch the sunrise better.

Dean leaned over the passenger side of the car looking out the open window, "hey you waiting for a hand written invitation there princess? Get in the car. I'm hungry and I saw a sign for a diner a few miles from here before I stopped."

Sam laughed and reached for the door handle. Dean started the Impala's engine it giving a grateful rumble as Sam settled in next to him. He shifted into reverse and backed it out onto the open road they had been traveling before. Dean shifted again this time into drive. The trio leaving behind buried feelings and a beautiful sunrise.


End file.
